In a mine, work machines such as an excavator digs, dug ore is loaded on a dump track, which is a haulage vehicle, and the dump track carries the ore, which is a product, to a hopper in a processing facility. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a mine haulage system and a method for the purpose of improving a production amount in a mine.